Siji
by D3villaZ
Summary: Dengan satu alasan yakni tak ingin profesi feminin, Sasuke, anggota kesatuan intelijen ANBU pemula itu menyamar sebagai bodyguard Sakura, anak dari seorang desainer yang diduga terlibat tindak kriminal.
1. Mencari Jejak Mendung

**Naruto** dan segala propertinya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya pinjam buat di _fanfict_ ini, tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan apapun.

Selamat membaca ... **Siji** , ya.

.

Satu untuk semua. Semua untuk satu.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Uchiha Sasuke sedang sibuk bermain _play station_ dengan anak tetangganya, ketika suara merdu Mikoto-ibunya memanggil. Pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu lekas bangkit guna menghampiri sang Ibu setelah mengancam si anak tetangga untuk tidak curang.

"Ada apa, _Okaasan_?"

Mikoto tampak sedang sibuk mengemas sesuatu, setelah selesai ia menyerahkan bungkusan plastik pada Sasuke. "Antar ke Butik Haruno, ya," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mendesah, matanya melirik ke luar jendela, di luar matahari begitu terik. "Nanti sore saja, _Okaasan_ ," dalihnya lantaran tak ingin kulit putih mulusnya menghitam terbakar matahari.

Mikoto memberi senyum mematikan, membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau mengambil bungkusan plastik dari tangan ibunya, pertanda menerima suruhan ibunya untuk dikerjakan sekarang. "Boleh pakai mobil?"

"Pakai sepedamu, bbm mahal." Setelah itu Mikoto berbalik dan duduk di depan mesin jahit, ia membenarkan letak benang di mesin tersebut dan siap bekerja lagi.

Beginilah keseharian Sasuke selama seminggu ini. Setelah lulus dari akademi militer dan mendapat pekerjaan sebagai kesatuan intelijen negara yang disebut ANBU, ia diberi tugas selama sebulan untuk mendapat pekerjaan lain sebagai identitas samaran untuk kedoknya di masyarakat. Keluarga Sasuke saja tak tahu jika pemuda itu bergabung dengan ANBU, yang mereka kenal hanya Sasuke si pengangguran. Nyatanya Sasuke memang tak kunjung mendapatkan pekerjaan samaran yang sesuai.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak berbakat, telah banyak tawaran pekerjaan baik dari ibu, ayah, maupun Itachi-kakaknya, hanya saja profesi mereka adalah alasan mengapa ia masuk akademi militer―yang notabene arena bagi para pejantan.

Bayangkan saja, Fugaku-ayahnya Sasuke adalah seorang dokter kecantikan, ibunya seorang tukang vermak levis dan yang lebih feminin adalah Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, pria berambut hitam panjang berkilau itu pekerja salon di salon kecantikan Akatsuki, sebuah salon yang Itachi dirikan bersama teman seperjuangannya selama mengenyam jurusan bisnis saat kuliah. Dan Sasuke yang ingin lepas dari bayang-bayang profesi feminin yang digeluti keluarganya, akhirnya masuk akademi militer. Lantas apa gunanya perjuangan Sasuke selama ini kalau setelah lulus akademi militer malah mengambil pekerjaan samaran yang ada bumbu femininnya. Karena itulah ia menolak mentah-mentah tawaran pekerjaan dari keluarganya.

"Nak Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang baru saja membuka pintu butik Haruno menoleh pada asal suara yang memanggilnya. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekat. Suara yang memanggilnya tadi adalah milik Mebuki Haruno, teman arisan Mikoto-ibunya sekaligus pemilik butik Haruno. Orang yang harus diserahi bungkusan plastik dari Mikoto.

"Haruno- _basan_. Ini dari _Okaasan_." Sasuke meletakkan bungkus plastik yang dibawanya di meja. Sebelumnya lewat isyarat tangan Mebuki telah menyuruhnya duduk, sementara wanita itu sedang mengukur pinggang seorang wanita, pelanggan butiknya hari itu.

Dengan isyarat tangan lagi, Mebuki menyuruhnya menunggu. Usai mencatat pada buku kecilnya dan pelanggannya hari itu pamit, ia menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di hadapannya. " _Arigatou ne_ , Nak Sasuke. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Sasuke mengangguk saja. Sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa menjadi pengantar dadakan seperti sekarang. Kadang kalau sedang tidak beruntung, di butik itu ia akan bertemu musuh bebuyutannya, Haruno Sakura namanya, putri tunggal Mebuki.

Sejak awal bertemu Sakura, gadis itu telah mengambil hati Mikoto dan Mikoto menjadi lebih banyak perhatian ke Sakura, ketimbang Sasuke hanya gara-gara menurut Mikoto Sasuke tidak punya rambut _pink_ seperti Sakura. Jadinya Sasuke bersaing dengan Sakura dalam urusan merebut perhatian Mikoto saat itu, persaingan tersebut terus berlanjut sampai mereka SMP, begitulah awal mula mereka menjadi musuh bebuyutan.

Tapi selama dua tahun terakhir ini Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan Sakura, lantaran juniornya semasa SD dan SMP itu masuk SMA keputrian dan Sasuke jarang pulang dari akademi militer. Saat ini, Sasuke tidak tahu Sakura seperti apa, mungkin saja gadis itu telah menjelma menjadi _top annoyed girl_ di kelas tiga SMA-nya.

"MAMA, LIHAT DESAIN SAKURA NIH." Suara cempreng itu terdengar bersamaan dengan datangnya seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda ke hadapan Sasuke dan Mebuki. "EEEEEH, BOKONG AYAM!" Begitu menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, Sakura mengeplak kepala Sasuke, tentu saja Sasuke ingin membalas, namun ia tahan karena ada Mebuki di sana.

"Sakura, kalian kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Minta maaf dan beri salam yang benar pada Nak Sasuke, sudah lama kan kalian tidak bertemu," tegur Mebuki, ia turut menarik tangan Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya lalu mengambil buku sketsa gadis itu.

Sakura membungkuk sejenak sebelum duduk. Sedetik kemudian ia mengerling pada Sasuke. "Kau sudah memaafkanku kan, Bokong Ayam?"

"Kau saja belum minta maaf, Sakura," sahut Mebuki. Di tengah kegiatannya menilai desain milik Sakura, ia geleng-geleng kepala.

"Biarkan saja, _Basan_." Itu Sasuke, tampangnya tetap kalem dan suaranya serak-serak dalam. Tanpa sepengetahuan Mebuki, Sasuke menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara yang lekas dibalas Sakura dengan delikan. Gadis yang lahir di musim semi itu tahu kalau Sasuke mengejeknya 'jenong' dengan gerakkan mulutnya tadi.

Akhirnya Mebuki pasrah, membujuk Sakura itu memang gampang-gampang susah. "Dan Sakura, desain jaket kulit buatanmu tidak ada bedanya dengan yang di pasaran," tutur Mebuki sambil menaruh buku sketsa itu di meja.

Sakura mencebik. "Aku sudah berusaha, Mama." Ia menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran kursi.

"Maka berusahalah lagi." Mebuki memberinya senyum kecil.

Sasuke yang duduk di antara ibu dan anak itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mengabsen isi butik Haruno. Terakhir kali ia ke sini saat SMP, butik tersebut hanya memproduksi pakaian pernikahan saja. Tapi sekarang, di sudut yang cukup lebar, telah dipajang beragam jenis pakaian berbahan mengkilat, khas kulit. "Koleksi _Basan_ banyak berubah." Akhirnya Sasuke bersuara.

Mebuki tampak antusias. "Kalau tidak berinovasi, butik ini tidak akan bertahan di tengah ramainya pasar, Nak Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui. Tadi saat perjalanan menuju butik Haruno, ia bahkan melewati hampir sepuluh butik dengan jarak berdekatan tak jauh dari butik Haruno. " _Basan_ , pakai bahan kulit apa?"

Mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang tertuju pada koleksi pakaian berbahan kulitnya, Mebuki terdiam sejenak. "Kelihatan lebih cantik daripada bahan kulit biasanya, bukan?" Ia memberi seyum misterius pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. "Tidak seperti bahan kulit milik _Okaasan_ di rumah." Ia membandingkan. Biarpun bahan-bahan milik Mikoto tak kalah berkualitas, tapi milik Mebuki terlihat lebih berkelas.

"Hanya butik ini yang punya, kami memproduksinya terbatas." Mebuki mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan mata menyipit. "Dan proses pembuatannya adalah rahasia perusahaan." Mebuki lalu tersenyum kala mendapati raut bingung Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Bokong Ayam, yang mengerti bahan seperti ini hanya jiwa-jiwa feminin saja," kata Sakura dengan nada meremehkan Sasuke. Jelas saja Sasuke tahu kalau gadis itu hendak memulai perang ejekan padanya.

"Kau. Feminin? Dustalah," balas Sasuke tak kalah meremehkan.

Sakura mendecih, tak menyangkal kalau di mata Sasuke sikapnya jauh dari feminin. Bahkan tinjuan Sakura saja dapat mengalahkan pemain tinju profesional.

Melihat keduanya membuat Mebuki tersenyum. "Akhir-akhir ini Sakura feminin kok, Nak Sasuke," bela Mebuki. "Buktinya dia mengeluh takut pada _stalker_ yang belakangan sering mengikutinya."

"Mama, itu rahasia perusahaan." Sakura tidak terima curhatannya sampai ke telinga Sasuke, bisa-bisa menjadi bahan ejekan Sasuke padanya nanti.

"Tapi aku juga mulai khawatir tentang _stalker_ itu. Kudengar kau lulusan akademi militer bukan, Nak Sasuke? Apakah kau mau menjadi _bodyguard_ Sakura, ibumu bilang kau sedang mencari kerja, 'kan?"

Sasuke tampak menimbang. Pikirnya menjadi _bodyguard_ itu mudah. Lagipula yang akan ia lindungi hanya bocah kelas tiga SMA, _stalker_ -nya paling hanya orang iseng yang naksir Sakura saja. Tidak mempedulikan protes Sakura sejak tadi, Sasuke mengangguk. "Kapan pekerjaan _bodyguard_ -ku dimulai, _Basan_?"

Sakura _sweatdrop_.

Mebuki tersenyum. "Mulai besok, ya."

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah naik kereta. Ia datang ke kantor pusat ANBU, melapor kalau sudah mendapat pekerjaan samaran dan meminta tugas menangani kriminal perdananya.

Sebagai kesatuan intelijen negara, kantor pusat ANBU terletak di tempat paling tersembunyi. Dari Konoha, tempat Sasuke tinggal, ia harus menuju Suna, lalu diteruskan menyusuri padang pasir di kota tersebut. Memang kantor pusat ANBU letaknya di bawah padang pasir itu, berbeda dari kebanyakan badan intelijen yang kantornya berada di hutan belantara.

ANBU sendiri diketuai oleh Kakashi Hatake. Sementara yang akan Sasuke temui adalah kepala pembimbing kesatuan pemula, Gaara Rei. Rata-rata anggota ANBU mimiliki sikap arogan, minim ekspresi, dan pendiam dengan tatapan tajam, layaknya Sasuke dan Gaara, tapi Kakashi adalah yang paling santai di kesatuan itu.

"Ini peralatanmu." Gaara menyodorkan sebuah kotak pada Sasuke. Di ruangan Gaara saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua. "Bukalah."

Mengikuti perintah Gaara, Sasuke membuka kotak di hadapannya. Isi kotak tersebut disusun dengan cantik. Ada kacamata, pin kecil, satu buah botol, jam tangan, dan cincin.

"Ini perlengkapan pemula." Gaara mulai menjelaskan. "Dengan kacamata itu kau dapat merekam apapun, cukup kedipkan mata kananmu dua kali untuk merekam atau mengambil gambar dan kedipkan mata kirimu dua kali untuk menyimpan. Datanya akan langsung sampai padaku. Selipkan pin kecil itu pada bagian dalam kerah bajumu, untuk dapat menghubungiku dengan menyebut inisial namaku.

Dalam botol itu ada rempah-rempah roti, tempelkan satu pada musuhmu dan kau dapat memantau posisinya lewat jam tanganmu. Terakhir cincin itu, usaplah melingkar sekali untuk mengeluarkan gas air mata, dua kali untuk memunculkan pisau dan tiga kali untuk pistol."

Sasuke menahan diri untuk berdecap kagum. Siapapun yang membuat alat-alat tersebut sungguh genius. Untuk pemula saja sudah keren, entah bagaimana peralatan bagi yang sudah pro. Sasuke berdehem, dengan ekspresi datar ia bertanya. "Tugasku?"

Gaara yang sedang memeriksa seberapa parah mata pandanya pada kaca di meja lekas memerhatikan Sasuke kembali. "Kau awasi Mebuki Haruno. Datanya akan kukirim ke ponselmu."

Sasuke tertegun, ia hanya kenal satu Mebuki Haruno dan wanita itu hanyalah pemilik butik biasa, tidak ada indikasi tindakan kriminal telah dilakukan olehnya. Sebagai lulusan akademi militer yang masih _fresh_ , tentulah ia perlu bersikap kritis sekarang. "Atas dasar apa?"

Gaara menyipitkan matanya. Ia orang yang meremehkan pemula jika pemula itu banyak tanya. Kini, bisa saja Sasuke masuk _list_ pemula yang ditandai olehnya. "Ada bukti yang menunjukkan dia memakai kulit mayat manusia sebagai bahan pakaian. Tapi diuji coba kedua pada produknya, bahan yang dipakai hanyalah dari kulit hewan, mungkin saat itu dia sedang kehabisan kulit mayat manusia, karena dari dataku sebagian besar mayat di pemakaman Konoha telah dikuliti dengan rapi ketika itu."

Sasuke berusaha tenang meskipun terkejut. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin, saat melihat koleksi pakaian kulit di butik Haruno, yang bahannya terlihat lebih cantik ketimbang umumnya. Sedetik kemudian, Gaara memperingatkan untuk tidak bertindak sok jagoan dan Sasuke undur diri.

Berikutnya Sasuke akan menemui Sakura Haruno, bersiap bekerja sebagai _bodyguard_ gadis itu. Pada satu sisi ia bersyukur menjadi _bodyguard_ Sakura, karena dengan itu dapat mempermudah tugas perdananya dari ANBU. Tapi pada sisi lain ia memikirkan Sakura, bagaimana perasaan gadis itu saat tahu kenyataan tentang ibunya. Atau mungkinkah Sakura juga terlibat? Dan di sepanjang jalan, Sasuke terus memikirkannya.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

A/N : Hai, Tsumugi di sini. Terima kasih banyak ya sudah baca sampai sini. Mohon diingatkan kalau masih banyak _typo_ , ya. Bagaimana nih tanggapanmu?


	2. Satu Suka Satu Duka

**Naruto** dan segala propertinya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya pinjam buat di _fanfict_ ini, tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan apapun.

Selamat membaca ... **Siji** , ya.

.

.

"Jalan di sampingku. Bagaimana aku menjagamu kalau kau di belakang, Jenong?"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Sakura. Bagaimana mau jalan bersampingan kalau langkah _bodyguard_ barunya itu, Sasuke, lebar-lebar? Sudah sore, _masih saja membuat orang kesal_ , batin Sakura menjerit. Kekesalan Sakura dihitung sejak tadi pagi, kala itu Sasuke terlambat datang menjemputnya, sudah begitu tidak bawa kendaraan, alhasil ia sampai terlambat di kelas.

Lalu saat jam istirahat Sakura, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja datang ke kelas hanya untuk mengingatkan agar tidak lupa makan―yang membuat teman sekelasnya heboh seketika. Ketika itu, Sakura ingin melemparnya dengan _uwabaki_ dan berkata. "Kau _bodyguard_ -ku bukan _babysister_ -ku." Tapi hal tersebut tak dapat ia luapkan lantaran seisi kelas yang berisi perempuan semua itu memborongnya dengan pertanyaan.

Satu lagi. Ketika berangkat sampai istirahat, yang Sakura ingat Sasuke memakai pakaian formal a la _bodyguard_ begitu. Tapi sepulang sekolah, pemuda tersebut sudah necis dengan kaos yang ditutupi jaket model terkini, kacamata dengan _navy frame_ , jam tangan berkelas, cincin polos dan pemuda itu bergaya di samping gerbang sekolahnya. Sakura tahu sih maksud Sasuke di sana itu menjemputnya pulang, tapi justru dengan gaya keren seperti itu, matilah Sasuke dikerubungi para gadis, sudah tahu sekolah Sakura itu khusus keputrian, murid-muridnya ganas lantaran haus akan belaian pejantan. Jadilah Sakura yang harusnya dilindungi justru berperan melindungi Sasuke saat itu.

Sakura menatap punggung tegap Sasuke, ia tak kunjung berhasil menyamai langkah pemuda itu. Haah, padahal baru hari pertama Sasuke menjadi _bodyguard_ Sakura, entah sebanyak apa kekesalan yang akan Sakura dapat ke depannya.

 _SREK SREK_

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Ia hafal bunyi semak-semak tersebut menandakan apa. Sudah hampir dua minggu Sakura mengalami hal tersebut; ia sedang berjalan pulang dan merasa diikuti seseorang. Sakura pikir _stalker_ itu bersembunyi di semak-semak, jadi setiap Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, _stalker_ tersebut terburu-buru mengikuti hingga menimbulkan bunyi gesekan pada semak-semak.

"Bo-Bokong Ayam, tunggu." Sakura langsung berlari untuk menepuk pundak Sasuke yang sudah beberapa meter di depan. Ia balikkan tubuh Sasuke dan memberi isyarat lewat matanya, namun kalau hal itu dilihat dari jauh, Sakura hanya terlihat sedang menatap intens Sasuke saja.

Sasuke memberi rencana dengan menggerakkan jari. Kemudian ia berjalan lebih cepat, Sakura melambai padanya untuk mengelabui. Lalu Sasuke menghilang dengan berbelok pada sebuah gang.

Kini Sakura kesulitan menelan salivanya. Ia mulai berjalan seperti biasa, menuju arah gang yang dilalui Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sakura sudah siap posisi meninju, hanya itu keahliannya untuk berjaga-jaga, ia berharap sang _stalker_ tidak membawa senjata tajam.

Seperti rencana Sasuke, begitu Sakura berbelok ke gang tempatnya menunggu, _stalker_ itu menampakkan diri, lekas Sasuke mengejarnya. Sebagai pelari tercepat saat di akademi militer, ia dapat menangkap kerah baju _stalker_ tersebut. Begitu Sasuke membalik badan _stalker_ itu, ia terkejut.

Sasuke manatap pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah. _Stalker_ tersebut berambut kuning jabrik, berkacamata sejenis yang dikenakan Sasuke, memiliki garis-garis di pipi, memakai jam tangan dan cincin yang sama dengan Sasuke pula. Hal yang membuat Sasuke berdecih setelahnya sebab _stalker_ itu menyengir lima jari.

" _T-Teme_ ," cicit si _Stalker_.

" _Dobe_." Ini dia orang yang mengaku paling akrab dengan Sasuke saat di akademi militer, Sasuke memanggilnya _dobe_ , tapi nama aslinya adalah Naruto Uzumaki. "Kau naksir dia?" Sasuke menunjuk ke belakang dengan rahang, meski di belakangnya tidak ada Sakura, tapi yang dimaksud Sasuke tetaplah dia.

Naruto mengangguk. "Habis Sakura Haruno ternyata sangat cantik, _Teme_ ," tuturnya sambil menyengir lebar. Sesaat kemudian ia mendapati tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke yang membuat nyalinya ciut. Jadi sebelum hal mengerikan yang Naruto bayangkan akan dilakukan Sasuke terjadi, ia menjelaskan. "Tugas perdanaku di ANBU mengawasi Mebuki Haruno, tapi kupikir anaknya lebih menarik, jadi aku pilih anaknya. Makanya jadi _stalker_ begini."

Sasuke bersedekap, tak menyangka juga kalau Naruto lolos sebagai ANBU pemula dengan tugas yang sama seperti dirinya. Tapi mendengar penerangan Naruto, Sasuke menyimpulkan kalau pemuda itu tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut maksud mengawasi Mebuki Haruno untuk apa, jadi asal memutuskan mengawasi anaknya saja. "Dengar."

Tidak sampai lima menit, Sasuke telah selesai memberi penjelasan ringkas pada Naruto berikut pekerjaan samaran yang sedang dijalaninya. "Kalau kita berdua mengawasi Sakura, tidak efektif. Kau awasi saja Mebuki Haruno dan serahkan Sakura padaku."

Dengan begini, Sasuke mendapat keringanan lagi untuk tugasnya. Ia tidak perlu bingung membagi waktu antara mengawasi Mebuki dengan menjadi _bodyguard_ Sakura yang menuntutnya selalu _stay_ di samping gadis itu.

"Okelah, _Teme_. Aku juga sudah lelah menjadi _stalker_ gadis itu, tidak pasti kapan aku memiliki kesempatan berkenalan langsung dengannya." Itu keputusan Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak sadar saja kalau secara tidak langsung diperalat Sasuke.

"Lakukan tugasmu, _Dobe_. Aku akan kembali pada Sakura." Setelah itu mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Naruto menuju butik Haruno tempat Mebuki bekerja dan Sasuke mengarah ke gang tempat Sakura menunggunya. Tapi sebelumnya, mereka sepakat untuk membagi informasi sekecil apapun yang berkaitan dengan tugas perdana mereka.

.

.

Pekerjaan _bodyguard_ benar-benar mudah bagi Sasuke, terlebih tak ada lagi _stalker_ yang harus dibasmi. Sehari-hari, tugas Sasuke hanya mengantar Sakura ke sekolah, mengingatkan makan, menunggu pulang, menjemputnya dan menuruti kemanapun mau gadis itu.

Kadang Sakura mengajak Sasuke menonton teater, pergi melihat pameran atau sekadar makan di kafe. Gadis itu begitu berambisi melampaui kemampuan sang Ibu, buktinya saja ketika menonton teater, ia sibuk membuat desain perbaikan kostum yang seharusnya dikenakan pemain dalam bentuk sketsa. Pameran yang mereka kunjungi pun membahas sketsa-sketsa pakaian di zaman kuno dari berbagai negara, Sakura tak ketinggalan mencatat setiap info pentingnya.

Bahkan ketika di kafe, sambil mengopi, gadis itu menggambar pakaian pelayan kafe yang lebih imut dibanding yang dikenakan pelayan pada kafe yang mereka kunjungi. Sasuke cukup salut akan kegigihan Sakura, padahal ketika mereka kecil, Sakura tak pernah tertarik pada hal apapun, meskipun saat itu kebanyakan teman gadis Sakura memuja ketampanan Sasuke.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di SMA?" Pada suatu hari, Sasuke menanyakan itu pada Sakura, tepat di perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah keputrian.

"Hampir tiga tahunlah. Ada apa?" Sakura mengendikkan bahu cuek. Ia sedang malas dengan Sasuke, _bodyguard_ -nya itu membangunkan Sakura dengan ekstrim tadi pagi agar tidak kesiangan berangkat ke sekolah, padahal Sakura baru tidur dua jam lantaran bergadang. _Dasar tidak pengertian_ , keluh batin Sakura yang ditujukan pada Sasuke.

"Ada berapa banyak anak tangga di sekolahmu?"

Segera saja Sakura menatap konyol pada Sasuke. "Mana kutahu, buat apa aku hitung."

"Menyedihkan. Hampir tiga tahun dan tidak mengenali sekolah sendiri, untuk apa waktumu selama ini?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada datar, bahkan sepasang obsidiannya lurus menatap ke depan.

"Itu hal yang sia-sia, Bokong Ayam. Hanya orang konyol yang menghitung anak tangga di sekolahnya." Sakura mengibas-ibaskan satu telapak tangannya, seolah menertawakan daya pikir Sasuke _. Ck, yang seperti ini disebut lulusan akademi militer_ , batin Sakura meremehkan.

"Jika kau tahu jumlah setiap anak tangga itu, saat mati lampu dan kau sendirian, kau dapat memperkirakan jumlah anak tangga yang harus kaulalui meski tanpa bantuan cahaya." Sasuke berhenti melangkah, begitu pun Sakura, pemuda itu menatap manik mata Sakura. "Hal kecil saja kau remehkan, bagaimana kau dapat mengalahkan kehebatan desain mamamu, Jenong."

Kedua bola mata Sakura membesar, tampak tertegun. Ia diam-diam kagum akan daya pikir Sasuke. Setelah sekian lama mengenal pemuda itu, Sakura baru sadar kalau ternyata Sasuke itu cerdas. Habis yang ada di pikiran Sakura selama ini hanyalah tingkah menyebalkan Sasuke, tidak lebih.

Tapi setelah Sakura pikir lagi, contoh yang diberikan Sasuke tadi seolah mengatakan agar ia dapat menjaga diri dan hati-hati. Menyadari itu, senyuman Sakura terbit. "Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura memanggil nama kecil Sasuke, bukan nama keluarga maupun nama ejekan. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda menyuruh Sakura melanjutkan omongan.

" _Arigatou ne_ , Sasuke ... - _kun_."

Sasuke berkedip sekali. Dua kali. Kemudian ia melihat Sakura lari. Sepintas terlihat wajah gadis itu merona sekali.

Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Sakura," lirihnya. Ini pun pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke memanggil nama kecil gadis itu. Mengingat hal tersebut sontak membuat wajah Sasuke dihiasi garis-garis kemerahan.

Kemudian pernah di suatu ketika, Sakura berpapasan dengan saingannya di sekolah. Karena saat itu saingannya bersama seorang lelaki, Sakura lantas mengapit lengan Sasuke dan menghadapi saingannya. Kala itu Sakura mengaku sedang kencan dengan Sasuke, ia mengenalkan Sasuke sebagai pacar.

"Buktikan kalau dia pacarmu, _Forehead_ ," kata saingan Sakura, Sakura sempat menyebut gadis itu dengan Ino- _pig_.

Pegangan Sakura pada lengan Sasuke mengerat. _Mampus, dengan apa harus membuktikannya?_ Sakura yang panik mengerakkan telapak tangannya yang bebas merayap naik lalu membelai bahu Sasuke mesra. "Sasuke- _kun_."

Cara Sakura memanggil terdengar bak desahan tertahan di telinga Sasuke, pemuda itu sampai tak dapat melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Sakura. Ia terhayut dalam bening _emerald_ gadis tersebut. "Sakura."

Dengan degub jantung menggila dan wajah bersemu seluruhnya, Sakura mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan Sasuke. Ia memejamkan mata, ia benar-benar malu pada Sasuke. Tapi di sisi lain, ada _inner_ -nya yang menginginkan hal tersebut terjadi. Lantas Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke. Tiga detik berlalu, barulah Sakura membuka mata dan langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih akan terlena pada pesona pancaran mata masing-masing, kalau saja Ino- _pig_ tidak bertepuk tangan. Tersadar jika sedang di tempat umum, Sakura menyudahi kegiatan mengecupnya dan menjauhkan wajah, sementara Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, berusaha menutupi garis merah jambu di wajah.

"Oke aku percaya. _Well_ , paling hubungan kalian tidak akan lama," sinis Ino- _pig_. Gadis cantik itu mengibaskan rambut pirangnya.

Sakura benar-benar tidak fokus dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino- _pig_ , jantungnya masih berdebar-debar, layaknya orang dimabuk cinta. Kepala Sasuke seolah berputar-putar mengelilingi wajah Sakura. Jadi, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menekan rasa cemasnya.

Melirik Sakura yang diam saja dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, dengan inisiatif Sasuke menautkan tangannya pada jari-jari Sakura. "Urusanmu biarlah urusanmu. Urusan kami bukanlah urusanmu."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke membuat Ino- _pig_ geram. Dengan kesal tanpa dapat membalas kata, gadis itu berbalik dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"H-Hei, kenapa kau membelaku? Bukankah tanpa persetujuanmu tadi, aku sudah seenaknya menjadikanmu pacar pura-puraku?" tanya Sakura menuntut, ia pikir Sasuke akan marah dengan tindakannya, bukan malah berdiri membelanya.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu tak acuh. "Lakukan sesukamu."

Sakura yang mendengar itu mengartikan kalau Sasuke tidak keberatan menjadi pacar pura-puranya. Yang benar saja, sudah menjadi _bodyguard_ , sekarang pacar pura-pura pula. Sakura tidak habis pikir mau seberapa banyak Sasuke mendominasi lakon hidupnya. Tapi lagi-lagi, ada _inner_ Sakura yang menjerit senang mengetahui hal tersebut.

Sejak itu, Sasuke menjadi sering memerhatikan bibir Sakura. Bagaimana bibir itu tersenyum, mencebik, dan betapa kenyalnya bibir itu saat mengecup pipi Sasuke. Karena itu Sasuke sering uring-uringan dalam diam, merasa seperti orang kasmaran, tapi dia tak ingin merasa demikian.

Kadang kala Sakura akan menjebaknya seharian di butik Haruno. Seperti saat ini. Jadi Sasuke dapat mengawasi bibir Sakura lebih leluasa. Ah, tidak-tidak. Jadi ia beruntung dapat mengawasi Mebuki di sana. Tidak ia lewatkan sekecil apapun kegiatan Mebuki saat itu.

Ketika Mebuki mengangkat telepon, ia menjauh dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke lekas beralasan ingin ke toilet pada Sakura dan menguping percakapan Mebuki. Sebagai persiapan, ia mengedipkan kata kananya dua kali, lalu kacamata yang Sasuke kenakan mulai merekam. Tidak hanya merekam gambar, kacamata itu dapat merekam suara dengan jelas.

"Aku kehabisan bahan kulit."

"Bagaimana lagi, kualitas kulit ini paling cantik, aku butuh lebih banyak."

"Bisakah secepatnya kau kirim?"

"Ya, jangan sampai ketahuan siapapun."

Sasuke hanya mampu mendengar kata-kata itu saja yang dikeluarkan Mebuki, ia tidak tahu dengan siapa Mebuki berbicara, tapi suara yang didengar dan turut direkamnya ini bisa dijadikan bukti untuk tugas perdananya di ANBU

Lekas Sasuke kembali ke tempat Sakura, menjadi _bodyguard_ gadis itu lagi. Begitu Mebuki datang menghampiri mereka, sebagai kedok : Sasuke memusatkan pandangannya pada rambut Sakura yang bergerak-gerak lucu. Tapi memang benar-benar lucu sih, warnanya _pink_ pula.

"Pulanglah, Nak Sasuke," kata Mebuki ketika melewati Sasuke untuk menuju meja kerjanya. "Sakura aman di sini," tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

Tak mau membuat curiga, Sasuke mengangguk dan menyentil jidat lebar Sakura sebagai pengganti pamit. Gadis itu tak sempat membalas karena Sasuke melangkah lebar-lebar untuk segera keluar dari butik tersebut.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sasuke masih berkutat dengan spekulasinya. Ia berusaha membuat hipotesis. Jika perkiraannya benar, maka sebentar lagi Mebuki akan memulai operasi menggunakan kulit mayat manusia lagi. Seharusnya Sasuke berada di sana dan mengambil bukti.

" _Tadaima_."

" _Okaerinasai_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Mikoto menyahut begitu Sasuke berjalan melewati tempat bekerjanya. Ia memerhatikan anak bungsunya yang terlihat lesu. Mikoto pikir mungkin Sasuke sedang ada masalah dengan pekerjaan. Buktinya pemuda itu pulang lebih awal. "Ah, tunggu sebentar, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke yang sudah memegang ganggang telepon di dekat telinga, berniat memanggil anak tetangga untuk bermain _play station_ dengannya, lekas menaruh ganggang telepon itu kembali demi memerhatikan Mikoto-ibunya. "Ada apa, _Okaasan_?"

"Tunggu di sana. Aku akan segera kembali."

Dengan itu, Mikoto bergerak cepat ke arah dapur, sementara Sasuke memutuskan duduk di sofa terdekat. Dalam keheningan, Sasuke memandangi hasil pekerjaan sang Ibu. Ada beberapa lipatan pakaian yang terbuat dari bahan kulit. Sasuke dapat menilai kualitas setiap bahannya dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Semakin matanya menelusuri ke bawah tumpukan pakaian itu, Sasuke melihat satu pakaian dengan bahan kulit yang mengkilap cantik. Ia lekas menegakkan badan, hendak memastikan objek yang dilihatnya.

"Ini dia. Antar ke butik Haruno ya, Sasuke- _kun_." Tiba-tiba saja Mikoto muncul di hadapan Sasuke, mengatakan itu dan menghentikan aksi Sasuke.

"Haruskah sekarang, _Okaasan_?"

Mikoto mengangguk kelewat antusias. "Sekarang dan cepat, Sasuke- _kun_."

Hal yang membuat Sasuke menerima mengerjakan perintah Mikoto saat itu tak lebih dari iming-iming benaknya yang mengatakan dapat mengawasi Mebuki lagi tanpa dicurigai maksud kehadirannya di sana.

Saat sampai di butik Haruno, Mebuki telah menunggunya di depan pintu masuk. Wanita itu lekas mengambil bungkusan plastik yang dibawa Sasuke, amanat dari sang Ibu. Kemudian Mebuki menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke, setelah menyuruh pemuda tersebut menemani Sakura menjaga butik Haruno sejenak.

"Memang apa yang akan dilakukan Mebuki- _basan_?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura, di saat mereka sedang berdua saja.

Sambil membalik halaman majalah yang sedang ia baca, Sakura berkata. "Tadi Mama mendapat pesanan baju berbahan kulit. Mungkin Mama akan mengerjakannya sekarang." Ia kembali fokus membaca, biasanya kalau sudah membaca, Sakura tidak memerhatikan apapun di sekitarnya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia berdehem, memastikan Sakura tidak akan mendengar. "NU. Target sedang beroperasi. Lakukan tugasmu." Sasuke menghubungi Naruto Uzumaki dengan pin yang terpasang di balik kerah kemejanya. Dengan pin itu, Sasuke dapat terhubung dengan anggota ANBU di mana pun selama mengucapkan inisial nama mereka.

" _Roger_. Dilaksanakan," balas Naruto di suatu tempat.

" _Ne_ , Bokong Ayam. Aku bosan." Sakura menaruh majalah yang dengan serius ia baca tadi di atas meja. "Bisakah kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Lagipula menurut insting calon pemilik butik milikku, tidak akan ada pelanggan selama satu jam ke depan. Yah anggap saja kita akan kencan perdana sebagai pacar pura-pura." Di akhir kata, wajah Sakura merona.

"Tidak bisakah kita tidur saja?" Sasuke menatap ke luar kaca butik Haruno, panasnya sinar matahari di luar membuat ia malas ke mana-mana, baginya tidur siang terdengar lebih menggiurkan. Lalu ia menatap Sakura, wajah gadis itu sudah seperti tomat. Merah berkilau dan cantik.

"M-Maksudmu, kau (menunjuk Sasuke) dan aku (menunjuk diri sendiri), tidur saja, berdua?" Ketara sekali kalau Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya. Ia yang biasanya bertingkah seenaknya justru dibuat malu-malu karena itu.

Menyadari kalau Sakura salah paham membuat Sasuke menyentil jidat gadis tersebut, tentu saja Sakura memekik tidak terima. "Lupakan. Ayo kencan," ungkap Sasuke datar. Dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi, Sasuke beranjak menuju pintu keluar butik Haruno, sedangkan Sakura berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah mereka.

Semula mereka tidak tahu ingin berjalan-jalan ke mana. Kemudian tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat kedai es krim, ia menarik Sasuke memasuki kedai tersebut. Lalu ia menyuruh Sasuke mencari tempat duduk, sementara Sakura memesan es krim untuk mereka. Posisi mereka saat itu tidak jauh, hanya dibatasi se- _set_ kursi pelanggan saja.

"Hei, Bokong Ayam. Kau mau es krim rasa apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada sedikit keras, Sasuke sudah pasti menoleh, tapi beberapa pelanggan di dekat mereka pun turut memperhatikan dan terkikik, mungkin lantaran nama panggilan kesayangan a la Sakura.

"Rasa kopi, Jenong." Tak kalah keras Sasuke menyahut, lagi-lagi menjadi perhatian pelanggan kedai es krim di sana.

"Huh, tipikal _bodyguard_ sekali sih seleranya," gumam Sakura pelan. Ia segera memesan. Kemudian berpangku tangan pada meja _counter_ dengan posisi badan berdiri. Dalam penantian Sakura terhadap es krim, pelayan yang sempat mendengar gumaman Sakura di sana bertanya apakah benar Sasuke _bodyguard_ gadis itu. "Tidak, dia pacarku." Sakura menggeleng tegas. Lantas pelayan wanita yang bertanya tadi hanya ber-oh saja.

Kemudian Sakura menepuk dadanya pelan. Ia baru tersadar kalau telah berbohong. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya berbohong sih, selain _bodyguard_ kan Sasuke memang pacar ... pura-puranya. Hal tersebut sebenarnya hanya berlaku saat berhadapan dengan Ino- _pig_ saja, namun entah mengapa Sakura repot-repot menegaskan kalau Sasuke berstatus pacarnya pada pelayan wanita tadi. Mungkinkah?

Ya, mungkinkah yang Sakura khawatirkan terjadi? Kemungkinan kalau ia menginginkan posisi sebagai pacar _bodyguard_ -nya. Kemungkinan kalau ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Kemungkinan kalau tadi ia sedang cemburu. Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memanas, ia menggeleng untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Tak lama, es krim yang ia pesan telah berpindah ke tangannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Bokong Ayam." Adalah kata yang Sasuke ucapkan ketika Sakura menyodorkan es krim pada pemuda tersebut dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku Jenong." Tanpa perlu penjelasan, Sakura mengerti alasan yang mendasari keinginan Sasuke tadi. Jelas saja, karena ia pun merasakan betapa memalukannya mendapat sebutan jenong di kala usianya hampir melewati fase remaja. "Lalu kupanggil apa? Sasuke, begitu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dengan sufiks – _kun_."

Sakura mendengus, memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya saja sudah membuatnya malu dan berdebar, apalagi ditambah sufiks – _kun_? Tapi karena Sasuke mengancam tidak akan menghentikan panggilan jenong sebelum Sakura menyetujui penambahan sufiks tersebut, akhirnya Sakura setuju.

Selama memakan es krim di kedai itu. Beberapa kali Sakura mengungkit pengalaman masa kecil yang mereka lalui bersama. Bagaimana Sasuke yang pernah ngompol saat pertama kali menginap di rumah Sakura, lalu Sakura yang hanya mandi dua kali sehari ketika libur sekolah semasa mereka SMP dan betapa menyebalkannya masa SMP mereka karena terpilih menjadi _king and queen of the year_ di sana.

"Padahal saat itu aku kelas satu dan kau kelas tiga. Kau terlalu tua untuk menjadi _king_ -ku, bukan?" Sakura masih membahas kenapa mereka yang terpilih sebagai _king and queen of the year_ di sekolah dulu.

"Pria yang lebih tua, lebih jantan." Dan Sakura mendecih kala mendengar sanggahan Sasuke. "Baiklah, Sakura, mari pulang."

Sakura melihat jam tangan rolexnya. Karena sudah hampir dua jam lamanya mereka meninggalkan butik Haruno, jadi ia menyetujui ajakan Sasuke. Untuk sampai di butik Haruno sendiri tidak jauh, hanya perlu berjalan melewati dua persimpangan jalan selama sepuluh menit. Dan sampai.

"Tunggu. Itu Mamaku, kan, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura menunjuk seorang wanita yang mirip perawakan mamanya. Wanita itu berdiri di pintu masuk butik Haruno, dua orang polisi berdiri di kanan dan kirinya. Yang lebih membuat Sakura lebih terkejut, salah seorang polisi itu memborgol tangan wanita tersebut.

Mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura, Sasuke dapat memastikan kalau wanita yang berjarak tiga meter dari mereka memang Mebuki Haruno. Ia segera menganalisis keadaan sekitar. Dua detik kemudian, Sasuke melihat Naruto berbicara dengan seorang polisi tak jauh dari mobil dinas yang akan membawa Mebuki itu.

Dengan satu hipotesis di kepala. Sasuke tetap memasang wajah tenangnya pada Sakura. Kemudian ia genggam tangan kanan Sakura dan mengajaknya berjalan mendekat ke butik Haruno. Genggaman tangan Sasuke seolah menyalurkan rasa hangat yang menenangkan bagi Sakura, menghilangkan gelisah juga membuka pikiran untuk berpikir positif. Di saat menegangkan bagi Sakura itu, ia bersyukur ada Sasuke di sisinya.

"Mama, ada apa sebenarnya?" Suara Sakura bergetar. Ia tak sanggup melihat tangan Mebuki-ibunya, yang biasa digunakan membuat pakaian indah itu diborgol.

Mebuki tak berniat menyahuti ucapan Sakura. Ia justru tersenyum keibuan, senyum yang biasanya menentramkan hati Sakura saat melihatnya, tapi kini justru menimbulkan kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara.

"Nak Sasuke, jaga Sakura," pesan Mebuki sebelum digiring para polisi menuju mobil dinas mereka.

"Aku janji akan menjaganya." Sasuke benar-benar serius saat mengatakan itu.

Ketika Mebuki melewati tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri, Sakura berteriak dan hendak mengejar wanita itu, namun di tahan Sasuke. Secara serentak air mata Sakura bercucuran. Wanita yang membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, mengajarinya banyak hal, menjadi motivasi hidupnya dan sosok yang ingin Sakura kalahkan dalam bidang desain itu tak mungkin bersalah. Ia pikir polisi-polisi itu hanya gadungan. Atau polisi-polisi itu telah menjadi bodoh karena salah tangkap.

Tak membiarkan Sakura mendekati Mebuki, Sasuke merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Kemeja Sasuke langsung terasa basah, tapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Tangisan Sakura saat itu benar-benar melodi termenyakitkan yang pernah Sasuke dengar.

Sasuke mempererat dekapannya pada Sakura kala melihat isyarat tangan Mebuki yang diborgol di belakang tubuh wanita tersebut. Ia yakin isyarat itu ditujukan padanya. Ia kini merenung, Mebuki Haruno ... sebenarnya apa yang wanita itu sembunyikan?

Begitu mobil polisi menghilang dari pelataran butik Haruno, Sasuke mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam butik. Ia menyuruh Sakura duduk nyaman di sebuah sofa kemudian menyediakan secangkir teh lemon hangat untuk gadis itu. Setelahnya, Sasuke pamit ke toilet.

Tapi sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ke toilet, ia hanya berdiri di jarak aman untuk menghubungi seseorang. "GR. Apakah NU telah menemukan bukti jika MH pelaku tunggal kasus itu?" GR merupakan inisial dari Gaara Rei, kepala pembimbing kesatuan intelijen ANBU pemula, atasan Sasuke. Benar, pemuda itu menghubungi Gaara menggunakan pin kecil peralatan pemula miliknya.

"Ya. Tapi ini terlalu sempurna. Semua bukti mengarah pada MH. Aku curiga kalau ada ikan yang lebih besar di baliknya."

"Aku akan menemui MH besok, kurasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu." Sasuke memutuskan sambungan. Ia mengedipkan mata kanannya dua kali sehingga membuat kacamata yang sedang ia kenakan dalam mode merekam. Instingnya mengatakan kalau sedang ada badai besar mendekat.

 _BUAGH_

Tersentak dengan suara tinjuan khas Sakura. Sasuke bergerak cepat menuju tempat gadis itu beristirahat. Di sana ia menemukan Sakura sedang memasang kuda-kuda. Ada seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi, masker, kacamata dan sarung tangan terjatuh. Bisa saja karena tinjuan Sakura.

Sasuke tidak dapat mengenali sosok itu, namun begitu sosok tersebut mengeluarkan pisau. Sasuke segera menendang tangan sosok itu dan membuat pisaunya terlempar jauh. Dengan lihai Sasuke mengambil rempah roti pada saku celananya dan meraih leher terbuka sosok tersebut kemudian memutarnya, tapi sosok itu lekas menendang Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dengan meninju perut sosok tersebut, tubuhnya sampai terpental saking kuatnya tinjuan Sasuke. Tak sampai sedetik Sasuke sudah melancarkan pukulan pada pundak sosok itu dan membuatnya terduduk karena kesakitan. Belum sempat Sasuke menyerang lagi, sosok tersebut menendang selangkangan Sasuke kemudian lari dengan cepat.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" pekik Sakura yang berdiri semeter di belakang tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan pekikan Sakura maupun sakit pada organ penting masa depannya. Ia lekas berlari mengejar, namun sosok itu menaiki mobil dan hilang dalam sekejap mata. Satu yang menjadi pertanyaan Sasuke : apa tujuan sosok tersebut mengincar Sakura?

Seketika Sasuke teringat Sakura. Ia lalu kembali ke dalam butik dan langsung diterjang Sakura. Gadis itu mendekapnya. "Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke dapat merasakan kepala Sakura mengangguk. Hal itu setidaknya membuat Sasuke lega, namun ia tetap dalam kondisi siaga.

Sakura melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke. Wajahnya sedikit merona, ditambah banyak gurat kecemasan di sana. "Aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Jika kau terluka, bagaimana kau menepati janjimu pada mamaku untuk menjagaku?" Kemudian Sakura teringat akan serangan terakhir penjahat tadi. "Sasuke- _kun_ , apa yang terakhir tadi tidak sakit?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Kemudian menyadari rasa ngilu yang merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menunduk, melihat letak kunci pahanya. " _Shit_ , aset masa depanku."

"Sasuke- _kun no baka_!" Sakura mengeplak kepala Sasuke. Wajahnya merah padam saat menyadari apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

Setelah kejadian itu Sasuke mengajak Sakura tinggal sementara di rumahnya. Akan lebih mudah bagi Sasuke untuk menjaga Sakura di sana. Lagipula Sakura akan aman bersama Mikoto-ibunya, ketika Sasuke tinggal pergi keluar. Ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus Sasuke.

Pertama, Sasuke-lah yang mencari pengacara untuk Mebuki, biarpun seharusnya ini tugas Sakura. Kedua, melapor pada Gaara untuk mencari posisi sebenarnya penjahat yang menyerang Sakura, karena tiba-tiba saja jam tangan Sasuke hanya menunjukkan posisi rumahnya, padahal seingat Sasuke ia menanamkan rempah roti pelacak pada leher penjahat tersebut. Jadi mana mungkin penjahat itu berada di dalam rumahnya.

"Mebuki- _basan_ , bicaralah." Dan inilah tugas ketiga Sasuke, yaitu menemui Mebuki Haruno di penjara. "Kau menyuruhku datang padamu, apa ada yang mengancammu agar tidak berbicara apapun?"

Sasuke dapat melihat sekilas Mebuki menampilkan raut terkejut. Baiklah, ia mengerti sekarang. Saat Sasuke hendak membujuk Mebuki, ponselnya bergetar. Sasuke mengambilnya dan mengeryit ketika melihat nama Gaara di sana, padahal biasanya atasan Sasuke itu menghubunginya lewat pin kecil saja.

"Sasuke, aku sudah memeriksa rekaman yang kau kirim. Dengar, kita telah ditipu. Penjahat yang menyerang Sakura kemarin adalah pelaku yang sebenarnya."

Mengabaikan raut wajah Mebuki yang tampak ingin tahu dengan siapa Sasuke berbicara, pemuda itu bersuara. "Siapa dia?"

"Mikoto Uchiha, ibumu. Dia yang memberi bahan kulit mayat manusia pada Mebuki dan juga penjahat kemarin, bukankah pelacak yang kaupasang pada penjahat itu terus menunjukkan posisi di rumahmu, Sasuke?"

Tenggorokkan Sasuke tercekat. Ia sampai sulit menelan salivanya sendiri demi mendapati ibunya yang lemah lembut itu menjadi pelaku sebenarnya. Ia memutuskan sambungan panggilan dan menatap dalam-dalam mata Mebuki. "Mebuki- _basan_ , apakah benar _Okaasan_ -ku pelakunya?"

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

Balasan _review_ :

 **FiaaATiasrizqi** : Hai, Fia. Apakah _chapter_ ini cukup menjawab harapan kamu kemarin? Terima kasih loh atas tanggapannya. Terus jadi fan SasuSaku ya, ehehe XD

 **Hyemi761** : Ini sudah dilanjut. Aduh, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Btw, jangan panggil _senpai_ , Tsumugi aja biar akrab, ehehe XD

 **Rhein98** : Jangan dibayangin dong Rhein, imajinasiin aja /apabedanya /dihajar. Ooh ya, pesenan kamu telah dilaksanakan, oke, tapi maaf kalau sok tahu, huhu. Terima kasih buat koreksinya ya, Rhein XD

 **rimbursa** : Waah, senang kalau kamu suka. Iya, Sakura masih SMA, masih unyus-unyus gitu /dorr. Terima kasih atas tanggapannya XD

 **Akhir kata terima kasih telah membaca sampai di sini, yaaa. Silakan kritik dan concritnya~~~**


	3. Gelap dalam Damai

**Naruto** dan segala propertinya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya pinjam buat di _fanfict_ ini, tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan apapun.

Selamat membaca ... **Siji** , ya.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke mendongak, Sakura memanggilnya tepat di depan pintu rumah Sasuke, sementara pemuda itu masih berdiri di depan pagar rumah, beberapa saat tadi ia merenungi kenyataan yang baru ia dapatkan. "Hn."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau sudah dapat pengacara untuk mamaku? Lalu bagaimana kondisi mamaku?" Sakura bertanya demikian tatkala Sasuke sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Dengan isyarat tangan pemuda itu menyuruh Sakura duduk pada salah satu kursi di teras tersebut, begitu pun yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Aa. Sudah. Mamamu baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura, pandangannya ia alihkan pada bunga-bunga di sepanjang pekarangan rumah. Pemuda itu tidak sanggup menatap wajah Sakura, apalagi matanya. Kenyataan jika sang ibu adalah penyebab ditahannya Mebuki membuat Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah pada Sakura saat ini.

"Kalau kau, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menunduk, ia memang senang mengetahui mamanya baik-baik saja, tapi mendapati Sasuke mengatakannya dengan cara berbeda, ia rasa ada yang disembunyikan pemuda itu. Hal yang disembunyikan tentunya membuat kekhawatiran baru bagi Sakura. "Kau tampak berbeda, Sasuke- _kun_ ," tambah Sakura, mengutarakan kegundahan hatinya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, diam-diam mengembuskan napas berat. Sebagai agen intelijen ia telah melanggar salah satu kode etiknya, karena tak seharusnya ia memasang diri sebagai buku terbuka, sehingga hal kecil yang mengganggunya dapat disadari Sakura dengan mudah. "Sakura."

Sakura langsung menoleh pada Sasuke, saat itu juga ia mendapatkan sentilan pada keningnya. Gadis itu mendelik dengan bibir mencebik. "Aku tahu jidatku lebar, tapi tidak perlu diingatkan pakai sentilan mautmu segala, Sasuke- _kun_. Sakit."

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, sebaiknya kau segera berangkat ke tempat les." Sakura tidak tahu saja kalau Sasuke menyentil jidat gadis itu lantaran sedang memikirkan gadis tersebut. Memikirkan bagaimana tanggapan gadis itu jika tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Sasuke rasa sudah pasti Sakura akan marah padanya, tapi lebih jauh lagi pemuda itu tidak dapat memprediksi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bolos sekali saja, yaaa." Terdapat ekspresi keengganan yang ketara di wajah Sakura, padahal biasanya gadis tersebut selalu bersemangat untuk les.

"Hn. Bersiap sana. Kau kuantar."

Dan Sakura benar-benar menuruti perintah Sasuke setelah pemuda itu memberinya tatapan mematikan. Sebenarnya Sakura paham dengan pemikiran Sasuke yang menekankan untuk tetap belajar meskipun sedang ada masalah pada mamanya, tapi Sakura bukannya tidak ingin belajar, ia hanya ingin menghindari bertemu orang lain.

Begitu pun yang Sakura lakukan saat jadwalnya sekolah tadi, ia diam-diam pulang lebih awal karena tidak sanggup menatap wajah-wajah temannya yang berubah, dari yang semula ramah padanya menjadi sinis hanya karena tahu lewat berita di TV yang menayangkan penangkapan Mebuki-ibunya.

Namun kini, menyampingkan sejenak prasangka buruk Sakura yang mengatakan kalau teman-temannya di tempat les nanti akan membahas penangkapan sang Mama, ia pun berangkat bersama Sasuke. Setidaknya, bersama _bodyguard_ -nya itu Sakura merasa lebih tenang.

"Eh, itu anak Mebuki Haruno kan?"

"Iya, yang ditangkap karena menggunakan bahan pakaian dari kulit mayat manusia itu."

"Ih, menyeramkan ya, untung aku tidak pernah membeli pakaian di butik miliknya."

"Katanya anak Mebuki Haruno itu yang bertugas mengkuliti mayat manusia lho."

"Kejam sekali, untung kita tidak dekat dengannya, bisa-bisa kita dikuliti olehnya."

Sakura yang mendengar percakapan itu di saat perjalanannya menuju tempat les sontak menundukkan kepalanya, kepalanya semakin menunduk dalam saat percakapan tersebut berakhir dan timbul percakapan yang sama dari orang yang berbeda. Percakapan-percakapan itu benar-benar menyudutkan Sakura, ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau selama ini Mebuki-mamanya memakai bahan kulit mayat manusia, bagaimana mungkin saat ini ia mendapat tuduhan-tuduhan yang mengatakan kalau dirinya terlibat dan berperan mengkuliti setiap mayat. _Gosip murahan_ , Sakura memekik dalam hati.

Tidak hanya kesal pada orang-orang yang membicarakan dirinya, Sakura lebih kesal pada orang yang membicarakan kejelekan mamanya. Ia sudah akan meledak dan balas memaki kalau saja tidak merasakan kehangatan melingkupi telapak tangan kanannya. Sakura menoleh ke samping, ada Sasuke di sana, pandangannya turun ke bawah dan melihat tangannya sedang digenggam pemuda tersebut.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Bolos sekali saja, ya, Sakura. Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, mereka berbalik arah, tidak lagi menuju tempat les yang di sekitarnya berisi orang-orang penggosip itu.

Hati Sakura tiba-tiba menghangat. Ia menatap Sasuke lebih dalam dan wajah gadis tersebut turut menghangat. "Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau mengajakku ke tempat yang bagus, Pacar." _Pura-puraku_ , lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Dengan ejekan yang didapat Sakura tadi, ia merasa lebih bersalah kepada gadis itu. Karena itulah Sasuke ingin menebusnya, ia akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini sepulang dari kencan mendadak mereka. Sedangkan saat ini, Sasuke sibuk memilih tempat bagus untuk kencan, padahal pemuda itu tidak pernah berpergian ke tempat bagus kalau tidak dipilihkan keluarganya.

Akhirnya mereka tiba, tempat bagus versi Sasuke adalah pantai di tepi Konoha. Pantai itu jarang dikunjungi orang karena belum banyak dipromosikan oleh pengelolanya. Sasuke pun tahu letak pantai tersebut lantaran pernah melakukan kamp. pelatihan saat akademi militer di sana. Bisa dibilang, saat ini hanya orang-orang dari akademi militer yang tahu tempat tersebut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ lihat, pasirnya berwarna merah muda." Sakura berseru senang, gadis itu menendang pasir-pasir merah muda di bawah kakinya ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu membalas hal yang sama, kemudian terjadilah perang pasir merah muda di antara mereka.

"Aw." Sakura merasa pergelangan kakinya akan patah saat ia berusaha menendang pasir tapi salah posisi kaki, hasilnya kakinya terkilir. Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura, ia mendudukkan gadis itu dan memeriksa kakinya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana ini, padahal setelah ini aku ingin berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai."

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura. Sebenarnya ia tahu cara menyembuhkan kaki terkilir dengan cepat, tapi ia ragu Sakura akan tahan sakitnya. Jadi ia pun membalikkan badannya. "Naik."

Wajah Sakura memerah kala mengerti yang dimaksud Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun_ ingin menggendongku?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada bibir pantai. Dengan garis kemerahan tipis di wajah tirusnya, pemuda itu menyahut. "Katamu ingin berjalan di tepi pantai." Mendengar desah napas Sakura yang tampaknya ingin menolak, membuat Sasuke menambahkan perkataannya. "Cepatlah."

Meski sedikit malu, tapi akhirnya Sakura meraih leher Sasuke dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Sasuke lekas menyelipkan lengannya pada lipitan kaki Sakura lalu bangkit menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat pada semburan ombak di tepi pantai, kemudian melangkah di sepanjang jalur ombak-ombak kecil tersebut. Sesekali ia mencondongkan tubuhnya saat ombak datang, sehingga badan Sakura terkena cipratan ombak tersebut. Tentu saja gadis itu memekik dan mengeplak kepala Sasuke, tapi sejurus kemudian gadis tersebut tertawa, dalam diam Sasuke turut tersenyum kecil.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ini menyenangkan," gumam Sakura sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu tercekik tapi ditahannya.

Sasuke tetap diam, ia tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan Sakura, ia memberi gadis itu kesempatan untuk melupakan sejenak masalahnya dan hal itu memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk sejenak melupakan kesalahannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kalau setiap saat seperti ini, kurasa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu." Sakura terkekeh dengan pemikirannya.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku," tegas Sasuke cepat. Ia bahkan sampai berhenti berjalan. Meski begitu mereka masih di tepi pantai dengan Sakura di gendongan Sasuke.

Sesekali terdengar debur ombak saling menyahut sebelum Sakura berbicara. "Kenapa?" Suaranya begitu pelan, tapi dengan posisi tubuhnya saat ini, tentu saja cukup terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Aku akan menyakitimu."

Sakura tergelak. "Kukira apa. Yang namanya orang jatuh cinta, jatuh itu pasti sakit, Sasuke- _kun_. Kalau begitu aku ubah kata-kataku, bagaimana kalau aku cinta kepadamu? Tidak ada kata jatuh di situ, jadi tidak akan sakit, bukan?"

"Sakura, jangan baper."

Seketika Sakura tersadar, refleks ia mengeplak kepala Sasuke, merasa malu dengan apa yang telah dibicarakannya tadi. "S-Sasuke- _kun no baka_. Kau menyebalkaaaaan!"

"Hn. Aku serius." Sasuke memang serius, ia serius tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura lebih dalam lagi. Meski dengan begitu, ia pun harus menekan perasaannya hingga ke dasar.

"Sudahlah, cepat jalan. Aku ingin pulang. Tiba-tiba di sini menjadi tidak menyenangkan." Sakura menunduk dalam, padahal tadi secara tersirat ia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu menolaknya terang-terangan. Hati siapa yang tidak sakit menerima penolakan. Apapun bentuknya, setiap penolakan itu sakit. Sakit yang dirasakan Sakura bahkan menimbulkan kegundahan baru. Rasa gundah yang mengira jika penolakan itu datangnya karena kondisinya saat ini, kondisinya sebagai anak dari pelaku kejahatan. Diam-diam Sakura meringis, sedari awal harusnya ia sadar diri, bukan malah terhayut pada perasaannya sendiri.

Berlatar senja yang membentang di pantai itu, Sasuke dan Sakura larut dalam keheningan.

.

.

Sesampainya Sasuke dan Sakura di rumah, gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun, ia memaksakan dirinya berjalan ke kamar meski rasa nyut-nyutan masih terasa pada kakinya yang terkilir. Sementara itu, Sasuke terdiam kala berpapasan dengan Mikoto-ibunya.

Mikoto memberinya senyum manis, menyuruh Sasuke mendekat dan duduk di hadapannya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , kau memang _bodyguard_ Sakura, tapi kurasa jangan terlibat terlalu jauh dengannya. Kau tahu kan bagaimana kondisi Mebuki sekarang? Aku tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah."

Sasuke mendongak, menatap wajah keibuan Mikoto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Padahal yang Sasuke tahu selama ini, Mikoto menyenangi Sakura lebih dari anaknya sendiri, tapi saat ini wanita itu menyuruh Sasuke menjaga jarak dengan Sakura. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Mikoto, tapi Sasuke sudah membulatkan tekadnya, ia akan membuka kedok ibunya hingga ke dasar, mulai saat ini.

" _Okaasan_ , pelaku sebenarnya bukan Mebuki- _basan_. Itu _Okaasan_ , 'kan?"

Dengan tenang tanpa perubahan ekspresi, Mikoto menyahuti. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke- _kun_? Apa kau punya buktinya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku saksinya, _Okaasan_. _Okaasan_ juga kan yang menyerang Sakura untuk membuat Mebuki- _basan_ tutup mulut?"

Mikoto mulai tidak tenang dalam duduknya, tapi ia menutupi itu agar tidak disadari Sasuke, padahal pemuda tersebut dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. "Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya, Sasuke- _kun_. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu saksi? Memangnya apa yang kau saksikan?"

"Aku sendiri yang mengantarkan bungkusan plastik dari _Okaasan_ pada Mebuki- _basan_. Dalam bungkusan itu ada barang buktinya, bukan? Tapi bungkusan terakhir yang kuberi pada Mebuki- _basan_ sebelum dia ditangkap berbeda."

Mikoto memijit keningnya. "Jangan katakan ini pada siapapun, Sasuke- _kun_."

" _O-Okaasan_ , jadi benar?" Lagi-lagi tenggorokan Sasuke terasa tercekat, mengetahui kenyataan dari orang yang ia sayangi benar-benar suatu beban tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Bahkan saat mengedipkan mata kanannya dua kali sehingga membuat kacamatanya dalam mode merekam sebelum ia dan Mikoto memulai pembicaraan tadi membuatnya merasa berdosa. Berdosa karena sebagai anak, ia akan menjadikan ibunya ditahan di penjara.

"Dengar. Memang benar bungkusan itu berisi bahan kulit mayat manusia, tapi sudah diberi cairan kimia sehingga Mebuki pun tidak akan curiga. Selama ini Mebuki tidak tahu apa yang dia pakai, dia menyebutnya rahasia perusahaan karena tidak ingin saingannya mendapatkan bahan yang dia miliki dariku.

Lalu sebelum dia ditangkap, bahan yang kuberikan belum diolah, hanya diawetkan di kulkas, karena Mebuki memesan mendadak lewat telepon jadi aku berikan saja."

"Tapi kenapa Mebuki- _basan_ , _Okaasan_?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , dengan bahan dariku Mebuki dapat bertahan dalam persaingan pekerjaannya. Tapi bagiku, Mebuki dapat kujadikan korban untuk tetap menjaga kedamaian keluarga ini."

Sasuke tertegun, dengan penjelasan sebanyak itu dari Mikoto, ia hampir tidak sanggup untuk bertanya lagi. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lebih besar yang Mikoto sembunyikan. Sasuke ragu untuk menggali semua perkara hingga ke dasar, tapi ia harus melakukannya karena tugasnya demikian.

"Kedamaian seperti apa?"

"Kedamaian agar tak satu pun dari keluarga ini meninggalkan rumah ini dan masuk ke dalam penjara." Manik mata Mikoto semakin gelap saat mengatakan hal itu. "Sasuke- _kun_ , saat kau bertanya sedari tadi, aku penasaran, pekerjaanmu hanya sebagai _bodyguard_ Sakura atau ada yang lain?"

Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak boleh memberitahukan identitasnya itu berusaha tenang. Ia merasa tidak enak, tapi kali ini ia harus berbohong pada Mikoto-ibunya. "Hanya _bodyguard_ Sakura."

Tampak Mikoto mengembuskan napas lega. "Selama ini kau tidak pernah berbohong padaku, Sasuke- _kun_ , kuharap sekarang pun demikian."

Sasuke mengangguk. _Gomennasai, Okaasan_ , batinnya saat itu.

"Karena kau hanya _bodyguard_ Sakura saja, aku punya cerita untukmu, Sasuke- _kun_." Melihat Sasuke yang memerhatikan, Mikoto meneruskan. "Kau tahu kan profesi keluargamu yang semuanya terdengar feminin ini? Ayahmu, sebagai dokter kecantikan, hanya dia yang mampu mengkuliti para mayat itu. Ayahmu memakai kulit itu sebagian untuk operasi kecantikan, dan karena Itachi-kakakmu juga teman-temannya yang mencari mayat yang masih bisa digunakan, maka sebagian besar kulit itu dipakai Itachi untuk salon kecantikan.

Sisanya, mereka memberiku kulit untuk mencari kedok, jika suatu saat ada yang curiga, maka pelakunya bukanlah keluarga ini. Sudah jadi tugasku untuk menjaga kedamaian di keluarga ini, Sasuke- _kun_ , karena itulah Mebuki terlibat di sini."

" _Okaasan_ ," lirih Sasuke. _Kenapa kalian bisa seperti ini?_ Ia tidak pernah menduga di balik pekerjaan feminin keluarganya ada rahasia sebesar itu. Sebenarnya apa yang mendasari kekejaman keluarganya selama ini? "Aku juga punya cerita untukmu."

Mikoto tersenyum keibuan, mungkin ini pertama kalinya Sasuke akan bercerita kepadanya. Karena anak bungsunya itu sedikit berbeda, ia selalu tertutup mengenai masalah pribadinya. "Apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Pekerjaanku bukan hanya _bodyguard_ Sakura."

Mata Mikoto membola, ia melirik kanan dan kirinya, merasa was-was.

"KYAAAAA!"

 _PRANG!_

"Sakura." Mendengar teriakan itu, Sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan Mikoto yang tersenyum miris sambil bersandar di sofa.

Tak sampai semenit, Sasuke sudah sampai di kamar Sakura. Begitu ia membuka pintu, Sasuke mendapati pecahan kamar Sakura di lantai dan beberapa bercak darah, tapi di ruangan itu tidak ada siapapun.

Napas Sasuke memberat, kekhawatirannya sangat besar pada Sakura. Ia berusaha berpikir jernih sambil mencari Mikoto-ibunya. Pemuda itu mendapati Mikoto masih di tempatnya semula, wanita tersebut menatap Sasuke intens.

"Kau sudah terlambat, Sasuke- _kun_. Tadi Itachi sedang ada di rumah. Dia pasti mendengar apa yang kau katakan dan menjadikan Sakura sandera untuk memancingmu menemuinya." Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Mikoto sangat mengenali Itachi dan sisi kelamnya.

"Kenapa Sakura, _Okaasan_?" Sasuke pikir Sakura bahkan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua masalah ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau dapat menyembunyikan apapun dari kami, kecuali kenyataan kalau kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sakura. Bukan hanya aku, Itachi pun mengetahuinya." Mikoto memejamkan mata. Dengan memanfaatkan Sakura, Itachi dapat bebas memperalat Sasuke. "Itachi sangat berbahaya, Sasuke- _kun_."

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

Balasan _review_ :

 **Rhein98** : Ceritanya emak Mikoto pun punya rahasia, Rhein, haha. Udah dilanjut nih, semoga muasin rasa penasaran kamu yah. Terima kasih lho sudah mampir lagi XD

 **FiaaATiasrizqi** : Sakura belum tahu kok, hehe. Tsumugi juga _fan_ SasuSaku dari kecil, toss dong. Terima kasih ya Fia sudah baca lagi XD

 **rimbursa** : Ini sudah kerasa reman alurnya belum ya? Hehe, maaf ya _chap_ sebelumnya ngejar target /ngeles /dihajar. Yaudah yuk, mari kita berimajinasi bersama. Btw, terima kasih banyak buat koreksinya ya XD

 **imahkakoeni** : Hai, imah. Ini sudah _update_ lagi, hehe. Waah, senang kalau kamu suka. Jadi Tsumugi sudah cari sinopsis novelnya, eh ternyata memang mirip ya tentang agen intelijen yang nyamar jadi _bodyguard_ , tapi tenang saja, Tsumugi nggak terinspirasi dari sana kok, jadi bakal beda. _At least_ , terima kasih banyak buat semangatnya XD

 **Akhir kata terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini yaaa~**


	4. Ketika Waktu Berkata Pisah

**Naruto** dan segala propertinya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya pinjam buat di _fanfict_ ini, tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan apapun.

Selamat membaca ... **Siji** , ya.

.

.

Jemari Gaara saling bertaut, bertumpu di meja dan menopang dagunya. Pemuda itu telah mendapatkan rekaman dari Sasuke. Semua barang bukti di tangannya. Kasus penggunaan bahan kulit manusia ini seharusnya sudah dapat diselesaikan.

Ya, seharusnya. Karena terdapat hal yang tak terduga. Gaara menunda menggerakkan personilnya ke kediaman Uchiha. Pemuda itu tidak dapat langsung menangkap keluarga Uchiha lantaran Sasuke meminta kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Itachi dulu―dalang dari semuanya.

Gaara, yang mengerti posisi sulit Sasuke, justru menawarkan uluran tangan untuk membantu. Namun Sasuke kukuh ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri. Hanya satu bantuan dari Gaara yang Sasuke terima, yaitu lokasi Itachi yang berhasil dilacak Gaara.

Jadi tugas Gaara sekarang hanya menanti tanda dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu berjanji untuk segera menghubungi Gaara begitu urusannya dengan Itachi telah selesai, atau kalau tidak dapat diselesaikan dan situasi menjadi sulit bagi Sasuke, pemuda itu akan tetap memberi tanda.

Gaara bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya. Dia menoleh ke jendela, di luar sana terdapat langit tak berbintang. Langit yang suram.

Langit yang sama sedang dipandang Sasuke. Pemuda itu telah berhasil menyusup ke tempat persembunyian Itachi. Ternyata Itachi membawa Sakura menuju pondok keluarga mereka di dekat satu-satunya danau buatan di Konoha.

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam pondok. Langkahnya tanpa suara. Beberapa kali dia menatap waspada pada lorong-lorong sunyi yang dilalui, namun tak seorang pun ditemui. Padahal Sasuke pikir, Itachi mengerahkan rekan-rekannya di Akatsuki, tapi sepertinya Itachi bertindak seorang diri saat ini. Malah kemungkinan, anggota Akatsuki yang lain tidak tahu tentang apa yang sedang Itachi lakukan.

Sasuke membuka keras setiap pintu yang dilewati, tetapi selalu ruang kosong tanpa penghuni menyambutnya. Setelah hampir seluruh pintu Sasuke buka paksa, Sasuke mendengar tawa mengerikan menggema.

Mengikuti arah suara, Sasuke menuju loteng pondok itu. Saat sampai di undakan tangga paling atas, Sasuke melihat Sakura. Gadis itu diikat pada tiang paling besar di sana dengan kesadaran menipis, tampak dari kepala Sakura yang berkali-kali menggeleng. Di belakang tubuh Sakura ada jendela besar tanpa gorden, menyisakan kaca polos berbentuk persegi lima.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat. Dia belum mengucapkan apapun saat sosok Itachi tiba-tiba melompat ke depan tubuh Sasuke. Dia cepat tanggap dengan mengarahkan tangannya pada Itachi, lalu mengusap melingkar sekali pada cincinnya kemudian keluarlah gas air mata mengenai pemuda itu.

Setelah terkena gas air mata, Itachi melangkah mundur dengan mata terpejam. Pemuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memandang tajam Sasuke. "Adik." Suara serak nan dalam itu berdengung.

Sasuke sudah siap dengan pistol di tangan, moncong pistol itu mengarah pada kening Itachi.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Di belakang Itachi, Sakura tampak kepayahan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Semua terlihat buram, dia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan apapun pada tubuhnya. Yang dia tahu, tubuhnya seolah terombang-ambing tak tentu arah.

"Sakura." Sasuke menatap sinis wajah Itachi. "Itachi- _nii_ , apa yang kau lakukan?"

Itachi tertawa keras. "Aku sudah menyuntikkan racun padanya, Sasuke. Dia akan kehilangan fungsi motorik dan tubuhnya kaku dalam lima belas menit ke depan kemudian mati. Tapi efek positifnya, dia akan memiliki kulit yang lebih lembut. Jadi kalau kau menolak kemauanku, ketika dia menjadi mayat, aku akan mengambil kulit lembutnya itu."

Di tempatnya berdiri, Sasuke menggeram. "Apa maumu?" Sasuke melirik botol kecil berisi cairan hijau yang dikeluarkan Itachi dari saku celananya.

"Dalam botol ini ada obat penawar racun. Akan kuberikan padamu dengan syarat. Katakan pada atasanmu untuk menutup kasus ini dan menjadikan Mebuki pelaku tunggal. Kau tahu, aku masih butuh _Otousan_ untuk mengkuliti mayat-mayat yang nanti kukumpulkan. Aku pun masih butuh _Okaasan_ untuk menyambutku ketika aku pulang."

Itachi maju ke depan dan menendang rusuk Sasuke. Pemuda itu membiarkan tindakan Itachi. Tubuhnya tidak jatuh, hanya terdorong sedikit ke belakang. "Haruskah kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Waktu terus berjalan. Sasuke melihat sekilas jam tangannya. Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sebelum racun Itachi efektif membunuh Sakura.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke. Demi mewujudkan jiwa feminin yang sempurna, harus ada sedikit yang dikorbankan. Seperti yang dilakukan mayat-mayat itu, mereka berbisik padaku untuk dikuliti, untuk dijadikan produk kecantikan mumpuni, untuk jiwa feminin yang abadi dalam kemudaan."

Melihat Itachi yang memiringkan wajahnya sambil menyeringai. Sasuke menyimpulkan kalau kakaknya telah menjelma menjadi psikopat tak bernurani. Ketika Itachi memalingkan wajahnya, saat itu Sasuke tahu Itachi lengah, pemuda itu lekas menembak kaki kanan Itachi.

"Apa yang―akh." Itachi roboh, dengan sedikit berjongkok, kaki kanannya ditekuk. Darah merembes melalui celana bahan yang sedang dipakainya. Itachi memandang tajam Sasuke. "Kau akan menyesal." Dan dia melempar botol obat penawar racun bagi Sakura pada kaca jendela di belakang gadis itu. Hantamannya keras sehingga menimbulkan retak pada kaca jendela, sementara botol obat tersebut jatuh dan pecah, cairan hijau berkilau menghias kepingan botol di lantai kayu yang dingin.

Mata Sasuke menggelap. Keyakinan untuk menghabisi Itachi di tempat itu semakin kuat. Tapi sebelum itu, dia memberi tanda pada Gaara untuk bergerak. Kemudian Sasuke menerjang Itachi, dia memukul wajah Itachi sambil terus memikirkan solusi untuk menangani racun Sakura.

Biar bagaimana pun, gadis itu tidak bersalah. Keluarga Sasuke-lah yang telah membuat Sakura terlibat masalah. Dia tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu mendapat dampak yang lebih buruk, apalagi terbunuh di sana. Kalau pun harus terbunuh, yang berhak merasakannya adalah Itachi.

Itachi tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengeluarkan belati dari saku bagian dalam jasnya. Kemampuan bertarung Itachi cukup kuat, sehingga pemuda itu berhasil menancapkan belati tersebut pada perut Sasuke dengan cepat, tanpa sempat Sasuke menghindar.

Masih kuat bertahan, Sasuke mencabut belati itu dari tubuhnya dan melemparnya sembarang. Dia bangkit membanting Itachi. Sementara Itachi bersalto lalu menangkap leher Sasuke, sudah siap untuk mematahkannya, namun Sasuke segera menangkis lengan Itachi.

Itachi jatuh terlentang, dia bergerak menggapai pistol milik Sasuke yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Sasuke mengusap cincinnya dua kali, memunculkan pisau yang langsung digenggamnya. Sasuke mengacungkan pisau itu pada jantung Itachi, sementara Itachi dalam posisi terlentang mengarahkan pistol ke mata Sasuke.

Hening sesaat. Napas kakak beradik itu memburu, meski Sasuke dapat menstabilkannya beberapa saat kemudian. Itachi menyeringai. Dia kehilangan banyak darah dari luka di kaki, sama seperti perut Sasuke yang terus mengeluarkan darah. "Ayo mati bersama, Adik."

 _Dorr!_

Sasuke dapat melihatnya, peluru yang bergerak menuju matanya. Tanpa berkedip, dengan _slow motion_ Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya, kepalanya mendongak bergerak horizontal dan peluru itu melesat, sempat mengenai bulu mata panjang nan lentik milik Sasuke kemudian menembus satu-satunya kaca jendela di sana, membuat kaca itu pecah seketika.

 _Slap!_

Sasuke menghunuskan pisaunya pada Itachi, menyelip di antara ketiak pemuda itu, menekan lantai kayu. Tidak sedikit pun melukai Itachi. Biarpun Itachi telah bersungguh-sungguh membunuh Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu tahu kakaknya menekan pelatuk pistol tidak untuk membunuhnya. Dari tatapan Itachi, Sasuke tahu kakaknya sudah memperkirakan kalau Sasuke mampu menghindari peluru dari pistol itu. Karena itulah, Sasuke tidak mampu menusuk jantung Itachi. Dengan tangannya sendiri, Sasuke tidak bisa membunuh Itachi saat itu.

Sasuke justru bergerak cepat ke tempat Sakura terikat. Dengan pisau, Sasuke memotong tali yang melilit tangan gadis itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," gumam Sakura, dia tersenyum tipis dengan mata sayu.

Sasuke menangkap tubuh lemas Sakura ke dalam dekapan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Bisikan itu sampai pada pendengaran Itachi, membuatnya tertawa.

"Racun itu akan membunuhnya, Sasuke." Itachi dengan sisa tenaganya, mengeluarkan remot kecil dari saku celana. Kemudian menekannya, seketika terdengar suara berdetik, asalnya dari pojok ruangan. "Bom yang kutanam di ruangan ini sudah kunyalakan dan akan membunuh kita."

"Kau gila!" Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya pada Sakura. Dia menatap tajam Itachi yang masih terlentang tak jauh dari mereka, dengan darah yang terus mengucur di kaki, Itachi akan segera kehabisan darah, terlebih beberapa saat lalu pemuda itu banyak bergerak.

"Ya. Aku gila dan hanya menyetel waktu sepuluh detik pada bom itu. Kau pun akan kehilangan kewarasanmu karena tidak mampu lolos dari ini."

Mengabaikan Itachi, Sasuke terus berpikir. Dia menatap lembut sejenak pada wajah Sakura. "Kau tidak akan mati." Kemudian Sasuke menatap kaca jendela di dekatnya yang telah pecah.

"Ahn." Perutnya yang tertusuk berdenyut sakit, tapi tak Sasuke hiraukan. Dia mempertimbangkan ketinggian dari loteng pondok yang hanyalah dua lantai. Sasuke lekas membopong Sakura, mereka melompat dari kaca jendela. "Ini akhir bagimu, Itachi," gumam Sasuke sebelum dia melompat, dia masih sempat melihat Itachi yang terbelalak menatapnya.

 _Duarrrr!_

Pondok itu meledak bersamaan dengan Sasuke (dan Sakura yang masih didekapnya erat) yang berguling-guling pada tanah menurun. Kalau tanpa luka di perut, Sasuke dapat mendarat dalam posisi berdiri. Tapi beruntung tubuh mereka berhenti berguling tepat di pinggir danau buatan.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya, dia memangku kepala Sakura. Gadis itu masih membuka matanya biarpun sedikit. Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, tersisa tiga menit lagi sebelum racun dari Itachi aktif seluruhnya.

Saat itu, sekelibat bayangan ketika keduanya bersama bersileweran dalam benak Sasuke. Bagaimana pertemuan mereka kembali setelah hampir dua tahun tak bertemu. Kesehariannya sebagai _bodyguard_ Sakura. Menyingkirkan _stalker_ gadis itu, kemudian menemani kemana pun yang gadis tersebut inginkan.

Sasuke juga ingat saat menjadi pacar pura-pura Sakura, bagaimana lembutnya kecupan gadis itu di pipinya. Ketika keduanya makan es krim bersama maupun saat gadis itu terpuruk dan dia menenangkannya. Atau saat Sasuke mengajaknya membolos dan kencan, dia menggendong gadis tersebut di tepi pantai.

Lalu sampai pada hari ini, bagaimana Sakura merenggang nyawa disebabkan oleh keteledoran penjagaannya. Padahal Sasuke sudah berjanji pada Mebuki untuk melindungi Sakura. Tapi dengan kebersamaan mereka belakangan ini, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Sakura mati di sini. Bahkan kalau bisa, Sasuke akan menukar posisi mereka.

Sudah pasti perpisahan adalah hal yang menyesakkan. Tapi perpisahan karena kematian adalah hal yang mampu mengosongkan hati, menimbulkan sakit tak berkesudahan tanpa obat yang pasti. Jika memang itu saatnya bagi Sasuke dan Sakura berpisah, Sasuke akan menerimanya, demi kebaikan gadis itu, tapi dia tidak ingin ada kematian dalam perpisahan mereka.

Sasuke pun tidak dapat mengelak, meskipun menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak mencintainya, tapi Sasuke justru mencintai gadis itu. Dia belumlah jujur pada perasaannya. Dia belumlah bermesraan pada yang dicinta. Dia dan banyak hal yang belum mereka lakukan bersama, mana mungkin rela mengalami perpisahan secepat itu. Karena perpisahan hanya datang pada yang sudah memulai, dalam hal ini Sasuke dan Sakura belum memulai apapun.

Walau demikian, kalau mereka tidak berpisah, dengan profesi Sasuke, Sakura akan selalu berada dalam bahaya dan Sasuke belum tentu dapat selalu melindunginya. Untuk sementara waktu, Sasuke berpikir akan lebih baik jika mereka berpisah, sampai latar keluarga Sasuke yang kelam ditelan waktu. Sampai saat itu, Sasuke pastikan mereka akan berpisah dengan baik, Sakura akan tetap baik-baik saja, dia akan menjaga Sakura dan tidak membiarkan kematian menjemputnya.

Berpikir dan berpikir. Masih disengat rasa sakit pada perutnya, Sasuke memerhatikan sekitar mereka. Berlatar pencahayaan dari pondok yang terbakar tak jauh dari mereka, Sasuke menemukan tumbuhan merambat uper.

Tumbuhan merambat uper dikenalnya saat pelatihan akademi militer. Getah tumbuhan itu dapat menangkal efek racun apapun sampai tiga puluh menit. Cukup dengan mengunyah tumbuhan tersebut dan menelan getah yang dikeluarkan. Tapi masalahnya, kondisi Sakura tak memungkinkannya mengunyah.

Satu tangan Sasuke menahan kepala Sakura. "Sakura, buka mulutmu." Sakura tak mampu lagi melakukan perintah Sasuke. Lekas Sasuke tekan kedua sudut bibir Sakura, sehingga membuat celah bibirnya terbuka.

Dengan tangan satunya yang bebas, Sasuke meraih tumbuhan merambat uper, kemudian menguyahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Lalu menempelkan bibir mereka, Sasuke menyalurkan getah tumbuhan itu ke dalam mulut Sakura. Dia mengangkat tengkuk Sakura, mempermudah gadis itu menelan. Setelah memastikan getah itu tertelan, Sasuke melepaskan bibir Sakura usai mengecupnya dalam.

Sasuke menatap intens wajah Sakura. Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Sasuke turut memejamkan mata. Dia mendekap erat Sakura. Menurut perhitungan Sasuke, lima belas menit lagi Gaara akan sampai di sana. Sasuke tidak peduli kalau saat itu dia telah kehabisan darah karena luka yang didapatnya, yang lebih penting Sakura dapat terselamatkan. Gaara akan membawa gadis itu dan racunnya dapat diatasi oleh seorang ahli.

"Sakura." Napas Sasuke mulai memberat. _'Maaf membuatmu dalam bahaya'_ , batinnya berbisik sebelum tubuh itu limbung sepenuhnya.

.

.

Putih. Steril. Bau obat.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati ketiga hal itu. Dalam posisi terlentang, Sakura menoleh, di kanannya ada nakas berisi buah-buahan dan tembok. Ketika berbalik ke kiri, dilihatnya sebuah kepala, telungkup di tepi ranjang tempatnya telentang, tubuh empunya kepala duduk pada kursi di sampingnya.

Kepala itu, Sakura mengingat-ingat. "Mama," gumam Sakura.

Mebuki yang mendengar suara Sakura lekas mendongak. Dia tersenyum begitu melihat Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Kemudian Mebuki menaikkan ranjang rawat Sakura. Wanita itu menarik bantal agar berubah vertikal sebagai sandaran Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ma? Apakah aku sudah tidak sadar bertahun-tahun sampai sekarang Mama sudah keluar dari penjara?"

"Apakah kau ingin mendengarnya sekarang?" Mebuki mengelus-elus penuh sayang kepala Sakura. Saat Sakura mengangguk, Mebuki menjelaskan semuanya. Kenapa dia dapat bebas dan siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Dan terakhir menerangkan kalau hampir seminggu lamanya Sakura tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah cerita Mebuki berakhir, wajah Sakura tampak murung. Gadis itu meraih telapak tangan Mebuki, menggenggamnya erat. "Maafkan aku karena tidak di sisimu saat kau membutuhkanku, Ma." Sakura tampak menyesal karena tertidur begitu lama dan melewatkan banyak hal. Segera saja Mebuki membalas senyum keibuan.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Kemudian tiba-tiba Sakura teringat hal yang menyebabkannya tidak sadarkan diri. "Ma, saat aku diculik, Sasuke menyelamatkanku. Kemana _bodyguard_ -ku itu? Apa sudah kau pecat?"

Mebuki menggeleng. "Ternyata dia agen intelijen Sakura, dia menjadi _bodyguard_ -mu hanya sebagai pekerjaan samaran. Kau harus merahasiakan ini."

Sakura meneguk salivanya dengan sulit, dia tertegun. Sasuke, _bodyguard_ -nya, pacar pura-puranya, orang yang selalu melindunginya, orang yang diam-diam menjadi penyebab jantungnya berdebar gila, orang yang seperti itu agen intelijen? Rasanya Sakura tak kan percaya kalau tidak membuktikannya langsung, dia butuh bertemu Sasuke saat ini. "Di mana dia, Ma?"

"Dia menghilang. Mungkin dia sudah mendapat pekerjaan samaran baru."

Sakura mendesah kecewa. Kekosongan langsung menyergap relung di jiwa. Yang Sakura ingat terakhir kali, Sasuke berkata : Sakura tidak akan mati. Saat itu Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya, tapi dia dapat merasakan betapa hangatnya dekapan Sasuke, bagaimana pemuda itu menjaganya. Namun setelah banyak yang mereka lalui, setelah pemuda itu menolak perasaannya, setelah itu semua. Kenapa dia harus menghilang? Apakah memang sudah waktunya mereka berpisah?

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," lirih Sakura. Dia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda itu. Akankah mereka dapat bertemu kembali?

.

.

 _OWARI_.

.

.

Balasan _review_ :

 **Bougenville** : Sakura cuma digituin kok, Rhein, hehe. Ini sudah dilanjut, ayo punya kamu juga dilanjut, semangaaaat. _Btw_ , terima kasih banyak ya, Rhein xD

 **dafarisdana** : Sudah diungkap nih, tapi mohon maaf kalau nggak sesuai ekspektasi, hehe. Terima kasih banyak buat semangatnya ya xD

 **Kirara967** : Yaampun, nggak nyangka bisa bikin tegang. Sip, sesuai permintaan sudah dilanjut nih. Terima kasih banyak loh ya xD

 **rimbursa** : Haha iya. Mohon maaf ya jadi buat ngos-ngosan (-sodorin permen). Yosh, terima kasih banyak sudah mengikuti sampai _end_ ya xD

 **Narulita as Lita-san** : Cuma di sini saja kok sadisnya, haha. Terima kasih banyak ya xD

 **Tumbuhan merambat uper hanya imajinasi belaka ya, asal kata uper dari (s)uper. Akhir kata terima kasih banyak sudah baca sampai sini~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _OMAKE_

Sakura duduk manis pada kursi penonton deretan paling depan, dekat panggung _catwalk_ berlapis karpet merah. Mahasiswi Universitas Konoha yang mengambil Fakultas Seni Rupa dan Desain itu sedang menonton peragaan busana musim gugur di Suna.

Sakura sudah siap dengan buku kecilnya saat para model pria keluar dari _backstage_ dan berlenggok macho dengan pakaian-pakaian indah buatan desainer ternama. Pada detik Sakura melihat ke arah _backstage_ , seorang model pria berambut _raven_ berjalan angkuh nan penuh karisma.

Model pria kali ini tampak familiar bagi Sakura. Wajah tampan dan mata segelap malam. Bibir tipis yang menawan meskipun terkatup rapat. Tulang pipinya yang tirus. Sakura terbelalak. "Sasuke- _kun_ ," gumamnya tatkala model yang menyerupai Sasuke itu berdiri di panggung yang tepat di depan Sakura.

Ternyata model itu menoleh pada Sakura, kemudian tanpa disangkanya, Sakura mendapat kedipan sebelah mata. Rona merah merambati wajah Sakura. Inikah Sasuke saat ini, bekerja samaran sebagai model yang genit?

Begitu Sasuke kembali ke _backstage_ , Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berupaya menyusul ke _backstage_ lewat jalur samping. Di sana Sakura melihat banyak model bersileweran. "Di mana kau, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Di hatimu."

Sakura membalikkan badan. Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Diliputi rasa haru, Sakura menggapai bahu tinggi Sasuke, mengalungkan lengan di lehernya. "Terima kasih."

"Hn. Untuk?"

Sasuke menyambut baik tubuh Sakura, pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang gadis tersebut, membawanya lebih dekat.

"Segalanya. Dan bersedia berada di hatiku." Ingat Sakura pada pernyataan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke mendekap Sakura. "Hn. Kau juga diizinkan berada di hatiku."

Seketika Sakura merasa seperti cokelat yang melumer kepanasan.


End file.
